


31 Days of Apex drabbles

by madbard



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: 31 Days of Apex (Apex Legends), Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:15:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25031557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madbard/pseuds/madbard
Summary: A prompt a dayA drabble a dayA little abit of sad a daySometimes a fluff a dayThis is my first time writing for Apex, I would appreciate any constructive crisiticism or advices in regards to characterisation.I might expand on some of these and work on days that I've missed in the future.
Kudos: 6





	1. Memory - Elliott Witt

1\. Memory

Dressed in casual clothing, Mirage packed up his bags and got ready to head home for his off-season break. It would not be a long break but Elliott Witt treasured every moment he could spend at home with his mom, since the Games took up most of his time. 

Usually, he would call home ahead and let his mom know of his return but his recent phone calls made him believe that that would not be necessary. The holo-tech specialist recalls the phone conversations, willing himself not to cry every time he had to try to remind Evelyn Witt that she was talking to her son. 

It seemed to Elliott that the dementia was slowly claiming more and more of his mother’s mind every day. He was convinced that one day, she would completely forget about him. “They’ve already forgotten you,” is what Revenant said sometimes when he scored a kill. Elliott couldn’t be sure that it was directed at himself but he had to admit, the murderbot could be right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a headcannon where legends are allowed some vacation time off-season when the newbies are competing. Some of them might go home and the others might just stay on the Apex compound which they have made home.


	2. Mercy - Revenant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW; suicide  
> Please do not read if this is uncomfortable for you.
> 
> IMPORTANT NOTE: In no way am I "promoting" suicide. This fic is merely how I think Revenant would think.

3\. Mercy  
Revenant had been to Psamathe before, his “job” as robot assassin took him to many places. But this was a different trip. This was a one-way trip. 

Revenant stared at his head and nervous system that was preserved in a high-security system. It was glass so he could see everything, but it was a strange thing to be staring at your own hollowed out face. No matter how used he was to a mechanical entity. For over 200 years, Revenant had lived as almost-human. But he knew, this body, it was just a killing machine in the end. Who was he to argue with programming? 

He looked down at the console before him. 

Countless year trapped in this metal body; he’d gotten tired of what little life had to offer. He’d tormented and bullied people, his words were always a choice weapon second to his assassination skills, it provided him with little amusement. But mostly, he knew, that his victims were limited on time, and they wouldn’t spend their time angered by his taunts. And perhaps if they were that upset by his actions, they could choose to end the pain. But him? Never. He was trapped with his own thoughts and consciousness. Forever. In the metal frame he’d been forced into. 

Every fight he would get into, he could feel the same pain as any human would. But the difference was death. He couldn’t die like any other human, without being revived countless of times. 

He knew what he had to do. It was time to end it all. Revenant entered the few passphrases required to access the system and activate the destruction system that would erase all traces of his existence on the system on top of destroying whatever they’d salvaged from his physical body. He hoped it would work.

For this was the only mercy he wished for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always wanted to write something for Revenant after hearing his voicelines (especially that anguished scream when he gets revived, it hit me really hard) and I finally got off my lazy ass when the 31 Day of Apex started.  
> I didn't write any for day 2 (Blood) because I couldn't think of anything :/


	3. Family - Wattson

Natalie Paquette had spent her younger days working the technologies of the Apex games. She knows everything about the tech used and maintenance required for the Games. The amount of electricity wasted on the blood sport’s arena. The science and engineering behind all of it, she was very much interested in, not so much the idea of killing other people for fun. She thought that it was rather odd choice of entertainment. 

She, however, did not think that the day her project was completed would be the day she was left alone. Her father passed on, leaving her without anyone else and with nowhere to go. She had a house, but a house is certainly not a home without family. What was she to do? Natalie was lost and afraid, the only family she thought she ever had was gone. She stood in the kitchen, blank and empty, unsure of what she could possibly do. Eventually, she sat herself below the table in the kitchen, her actions did not feel like her own. She did not want to accept the truth.


	4. Shield - Wattson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of sorts to day 5's prompt, "family".

She lost her father but Natalie had gained a new family. A new home. When she says that the contestants of the Apex games are now playing in her backyard, she was not kidding. Mostly, that phrase is said to the newcomers and those who might get a little too arrogant Natalie was not an aggressive character, she would speak with a calm tone but people knew that she was serious when she utter that fan favourite line. 

The legends who put aside their differences to offer her comfort when she was grieving is her family now. And the Apex Games is now her home. For her family, she will become their shield. Her ultimate ability was the best proof of her silent promise. Wattson, as she is now known as, built an interception pylon that could charge her team’s shields and block artillery all with the help of her best friend, electricity. For she now has the ability to protect those she cared about, she will fight by their side and protect them with all that she could do.


	5. Friendship - MiWraith

Wraith sat in her bed and stared at her undecorated unit. While the games were in season, the Legends were given a pretty decent place to stay in the Apex-owned apartment complex. One of the perks of being a legend. Wraith never did decorate her allocated apartment unit much. She had swapped out the pristine white bed sheets for a black alternative, as she did her couch covers, but that’s all. 

Renee could not bring herself to personalise a place she could not call home, not that she had any. And whilst she was still looking for answers to her past life, she did not feel she could indulge any fancy luxuries. 

She, however, noticed the little teddy bear that sat on her bedside table. It was like any other stuffed toy, except for the bright yellow jumpsuit it wore. Elliott Witt had placed that there. Wraith didn’t move it from where the trickster had left it. Mirage had given her the teddy, saying things about how her apartment was much too drab and needed some life, and that if Wraith ever got lonely, the teddy bear could remind her of him. It was a token of their friendship, a symbol of their trust that Wraith would let Mirage into her place. 

It did remind her of Witt. Wraith decided to retire for the night but not before patting the stuffed bear on it’s head, a hint of a smile on her lips.


End file.
